Violence Killed the Beast
by Bucketlove
Summary: Some girls just don't always get happy endings. Or happy beginnings or happy middles. Oneshot.


He had always wondered why she was like that.

She was tan in complexion, a nice brown, her body shape was fair, and her limbs seemed to be excruciatingly long. Her hands were larger than normal, and feet smaller than one would expect. Over her head was an extremely long white sack-type thing, mesh heavily layered to allow her to see outwards, but allowing none to see what lied inside of the mask. It must have been extremely difficult, though, he thought from time to time. Although, he always found himself wondering about what could be under that sack-mask. Could she have been of the Muslim faith? No, no... she wore a skirt that went down only to her mid-calf, and he knew that she would have been frowned upon for even showing that much of skin. Besides, all arrancar knew that there was no religion.

Perhaps she was hiding radiant beauty behind that mask. No... that wouldn't do either. The numero six espada would ponder upon this for many a time, coming up with absolutely outrageous ideas about what lied underneath.

The oddly proportioned arrancar would only be seen by Nnoitora when he was served dinner, and when they would be cross in the halls, where she would be walking, running various errands for her superiors, which happened to be very often. Life as a servant was very demanding. Not that he would know, though. His entire existence he lived at the near top of the food chain, he did.

Sometimes though, he wouldn't see her for days, even weeks on end. Very, very curious, he would think. Of course, Las Noches was a big place, It was very common for them to miss each other. Although, she would be there most every day to serve dinner, and she was the one he remembered and looked for, all because of the sack-mask covering her face. Mysterious, he thought.

* * *

"Her name would be Alejandra, if you were wondering." Szayel stated, eyes not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What are you talking about?" the numero six retorted. He looked at Szayel scowling, eyebrows creased in an oh-so-angry manner.

Szayel Aporro smirked and chuckled, "Nothing." he replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever."

Nnoitora knew full well what he was talking about.

* * *

"Hey Girly." he called out to her, confused expression on his face.

The sack-masked servant walked over, "Yes, Mi'lord?" Her way of speaking was rather odd, foreign, a bit deep in tone-- for a woman, and very monotonous. As described before, she was rather tall, tan in complexion, and very odd in proportion. Her arms longer than any humanoid's should be, very big hands, small feet. She was a very odd thing to look at.

"Why are you always wearing that sack-mask-thing?"

"..." she hesitated.

"Well?" he retorted. He was finding her to be a bit annoying.

"Under order of Mi'lordship Szayel Aporro Granz, with suggestion from his Majesty Aizen." she replied.

That wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He was expecting something like, 'Oh my, because I'm just like Cyclops from X-men, I shoot lazers from my eyes!' or 'My teeth are so white and sparkly that they would just blind anyone who happened to look upon them!'. But no, it had to be a boring answer. He grunted and scowled. "Then why did they suggest or order it or whatever?" He was losing his patience.

"I've been asked not to release that information." she replied immediately this time.

"Well you're being asked to release it now." he snapped, raising his volume quite a bit.

"... I'm quite sorry, Mi'lord, I've--" she stopped mid-sentence as she was kicked in the stomach by none other than the man who had been talking to her. She doubled over in pain and started to hyperventilate. "In, out, in out..." she repeated quietly to herself, sitting down on the floor, back against the wall.

Nnoitora walked over slowly, and grasped his fingers around that large, mysterious sack-mask, "Pathetic." he declared, lifting the mask off of over her head.

He was quite shocked in the least.

She was grotesque, an abomination of nature, even for a hollow.

Her hair was unruly in parts, missing completely in others. Her eyes were bloodshot red, Irises an ugly pale brown in color, and her pupils nothing but narrow, unnatural slits. What was left of her hollow mask was a fragment of the right part of her upper jaw, three unnaturaly large, goofy looking teeth attached to it, most covered in grotesque greenish-blackish mold-- or was it moss? Nnoitora couldn't tell.

The worst part about it was the face _itself._ It was scaly, dark puke green in color. The scales were pointed and large, her nostrils were one larger than the other, her elongated nose turned upwards, very much like a pig. Her neck was elongated, and covered with the same, gross scales. It was also very skinny, and looked as it were to snap at any given moment, given the size of her enormous head.

"Che, so this is why? You could've just told, me, F'ugly." he scowled, and walked away, leaving the unconcious abomination to lay there.

* * *

"My, my... How depressing." Szayel sighed as he walked towards the body. "She was the only one who lived. Looks like we can't use her for research anymore." He looked down at his 'successful' experiment's corpse.

"Oh well, there's always more hollow in the world. I'm sure you've got enough research now to get another 'successful' subject." Aizen pulled the cover back over the girl's face, smiling. "I wonder how she died, though."

"Looks like she died from internal bleeding, and a nasty kick to the Solar Plexus, one of the vital areas of the body." he reported, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"That's too bad."

* * *

A/N: Haha, crappy ending, right? Well, all in all, I hope you were satisfied by my attempt to write a fanfiction. Reviews would be loved for a first timer. I'm thinking of making a back story for Alejandra. You know, to explain that last cliffhanger-esque part. What do you think?

Well, I tend to have a particular hate for OCs and romance together, and so was born Alejandra. I'm sorry if I offended you with that last statement, it's just my opinion. I tried to keep characters as in character as I could, but I kind of failed with Nnoitora. :/ Oh well, I'll try again later. Hope I didn't burn you eyes too bad with my writing. c:


End file.
